the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Cleopatra, The Maker of Titans
Cleopatra Jones is a name that resounds throughout all of Paradigm City. There are very few that havent, at the very least, heard the name. Cleopatra has donated millions to charitable causes, thrown massive funraisers for politicians, and built libraries, schools, and hospitals from a seemingly endless purse. In the meta-human community she is fondly referred to as the Maker of Titans, being responsible for the equipping and training of both well-established and up-and-coming new heroes. And what the public doesn't know is that Cleopatra Jones doesn't exist. Cleopatra Jones throughout the ages Cleopatra Jones first came to public attention in 1934, just after the Great Depression hit the United States hard and solid. Her employees established food lines and service distribution centers throughout Paradigm City, where they fed and clothed the homeless and the depressed without any thought of reward or demand. Cleopatra was invited by the mayor to accept the city's humanitarian award in 1935 and to everyone's astonishment, she declined. An official spokesperson explained that "Miss Jones is only doing what any decent citizen would do, and doesn't believe that such an award should go to anyone less deserving of it." The lady herself was first seen publicly in 1942, when she spoke at the Republican Convention supporting the decision to enter the War. She was a frail and elderly lady in her late seventies, and for all her wealth appearing in a simple dress with a string of pearls and a black Egyptian Mau asleep on a red silk pillow in her arms. in 1960, it was entirely from grants by the Jones Foundation that the original Defenders League was built, and Jones purchased the property on which the Heroes Unlimited building now stands. Cleopatra didn't appear in public again until 1971, when she made an appearance at a charity dinner to support the families of the 64 people killed in the San Fernando Valley earthquake. The public was quick to recognize the original Jones' maternal grand-daughter, bearing the same name as her dignified relative and noting also the eccentricity of the pillow and black cat accompanying her. Jones' fundraiser earned nearly twelve million dollars, securing her place as one of the city's most beloved benefactors. The fact that her date for the evening was Paragon helped immensely to draw in the crowds. After that event Jones once again withdrew into hiding with only the occasional television appearance or interview to mark her continued existence. despite her physical absence she remains widely active in Paradigm City's community. She threw fundraisers, made political contributions, assisted veterans and the families who lost loved ones in 9/11, donated heavily to charity, and funded up and coming heroes teams. Cleopatra Jones has not been seen in public since her last appearance, a single photograph of a young woman cradling a silky black Egyptian Mau. The niece of the previous Cleopatra Jones, the newcomer was a pretty twenty year old whom inherited the grand name and the family fortune when it was reported that her aunt had tragically died in an auto accident. There are, however, a number of heroes that know: The Truth About Cleopatra Jones What nobody but a small and very trusted handful of hero teams know is that the three woman whom have appeared in public as Cleopatra Jones were merely actresses, devoted and loyal employees whom agreed to play the role and acts as proxy for the real Cleopatra: The sleep-eyed black Mau on its comfortable red satin pillow. As Cleo herself tells the story, she became 'actualized, sentient as human beings understand the word, when she was just a little over a year old. This was in Byzantium in the early years of the 4th millennium BC. It didn't take the feline very long to realize that she could not only relate to humans, she could understand them. As well as speech, human thought, emotion, and motivation came as clearly to her as sunlight comes through an open window. More than this, she didn't age a moment as she watched those in her home hamlet age, die, and become replaced by generation after new generation. At the age of 400 years Cleopatra slipped away from her home hamlet and began to explore the world at large. For the centuries that followed Cleopatra's golden eyes missed nothing of any importance. She watched Byzantium become Constantinople and Constantinople become Istanbul. She watched the Egyptians erect their pyramids, she watched Rom rise and fall under its own weighty decadence and all-consuming madness. She sat at the feet of kings and emperors great and small, and she learned the secrets of the world. She knows what happened to Earhart, she knows what lurks in the sheltered and black depths of Lock Ness. She groomed herself as humanity suffered through betrayal, loss, pain, and sorrow. In the days when philosophy was at its apex she finally stepped in, changing from observer to active participant as she quietly nudged great leaders, inventors, and scientists to make discoveries that would shape the future for the betterment of all. Since 1920 Cleopatra has personally overseen the training and careers of countless superheroes. To each and every one she taught what it means to be a great hero, and what society expects from its heroes. In time, she stopped largely seeking out heroes because heroes began seeking her out. She alone was instrumental in helping Paragon gain acceptance into the world and become accepted by society, as she did with many heroes that followed in Paragon's footsteps. She helped draft legislation to govern the use of super-powers, to assist in allowing heroes to testify or otherwise give testimony in criminal cases and keeping their indentities secret, she also aided in legislation that stripped super-criminals of their advocacy rights when convicted of a crime. It was not just the meta-human world she aided in such ways. Cleopatra also helped word Son of Sam laws, to legally define a serial killer, and reajudicate what and what not the media could report about the civilian lives of heroes and villains alike. Hers has become a name that for almost one hundred years is synonymous with superhero. In a recent gathering of law enforcement, heroes, and the public mention of her efforts, that is to say, the Jones Legacy, was remarked upon by President Yoiko Hibiki of the independent nation of Olympus, whom had this to say: "There are number of altruistic and generous people whom have throughout history selflessly given of themselves to make the lives of everyone around them, friends and strangers alike, better. Names like Curie and Tesla, Edison and Regan and, of course, Jones. For ninety years the great women of the Jones family, from the first Cleopatra to the current one, the great-granddaughter of the family matriarch, have dipped into their deep coffers and even deeper hearts with no expectation of return save that which the heroes of the world are willing to fogive: that they stand on the front lines to protect us with truth, and with justice, and with morals and public decency and to stand as bulwarks against those elements that would seek to deprive us of those very same attributes. We can never be thankful enough for everything the Jones family has given us, and Cleopatra herself wouldn't even want us to try. She is a friend, a guide, and a benefactor and we all continue to pray that she and all of her family will remain so for generations to come." In private, Paragon was once asked what he felt about Cleopatra and with a very tongue-in-cheek au tete merely said, "We're lucky she's on our side." Cleopatra herself showed the true nature of her charcater when during a private dinner party thrown in her honor by several of the hero teams and groups she had taught she was asked why she never used her powers to simply bring about world peace, end war and famine, and make people always be good to each other. Her answer was insightful. "Because to do any of those things would be to deprive humanity of its greatest gift, free will; and to take away its greatest right, to shape its own destiny." Abilities and Personality Cleopatra Jones is patient, wise, considerate, forgiving, and seems to sincerely love human kind. She is a benefactor to those with heroic intentions, offering her guidance, experience, and instruction to those whom would use their powers for good. Cleopatra is to date the singularly most powerful psionic mind in the Multiverse. Reality is her ball of yarn, she can reshape it with but a thought into any manifestation she chooses. But with great power comes even greater responsibility, is her motto. When she does utilize her power, it is most often for no other purpose then to communicate with her allies, observe superheroes on the field, or offer the best advice she can muster for problems both personal and civic. Of course, she does not wish for humanity to become aware of her existence so she uses servants, staff, and other proxies to appear as herself in public when she needs to and even often to her own students until she feels that the trust of keeping her secret has been accorded. Cleopatra has trained numerous heroes and hero teams, including the original Defenders league members and the current core leadership of Heroes Unlimited. It seems to many whom come to know and love her that there is a great sorrow under her sleek black flanks, and that her golden eyes reflect a truth and knowledge about the human species, and herself, that she may not ever communicate. Cleopatra sits on the Heroes Unlimited board of directors, along with Miss Pandora, Juliette Sabre, Yoiko Hibiki, The Broker ( via teleconference), and Paragon. Category:NPC Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Personalities